The Way We Were
by Elle B. Amica
Summary: Bella and Edward thought they were meant for each other. What happens when Edward breaks up with her? -All Human Rated T just in case.
1. Once Upon a Break Up

Ch.1

Bpov

I knew this day was coming. It had been coming since we first started going out. It was just a matter of time before he realized that we couldn't possibly be meant for each other. He was perfect, and I wasn't. He had messy bronze hair that layered around his face. His eyes were bright green. They were so stunning and beautiful that I frequently lost my train of thought when I looked in them. His nose was straight, and his lips were red and full. He was lean, but also muscular and tall.

I had long, brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Nothing very exciting about me. My features were very plain. I'm surprised we lasted this long at all.

"Bella," Edward started. "I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I can keep seeing you." He looked sad as he said this. Good sign, at least he cared about not hurting my feelings.

I had mentally prepared myself for this, so I didn't start bawling like I could have. I tried to smile a little to show him it was okay. I guess my face didn't show it because he started to look worried.

"Don't look like that, don't worry I'm not going to make this hard for you. I don't want to make you feel guilty for breaking up with me. You did what you had to do. And thank you for doing it in person rather than texting me." I said, trying to be brave. I hope he didn't see how much it hurt to say. Especially while trying to smile.

"Thanks Bella, you're the best." He said.

After that, he pulled me into a tight hug. This did nothing to help me not cry As my arms wrapped around him, a tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away before he noticed. It was then that I saw his brothers. Emmett and Jasper were there. I didn't really mind, they were like _my _brothers as well. I knew they wouldn't make fun of me. I hoped they didn't notice my tear. If they did, they would probably tell Edward just to make him feel guilty, something I was trying to avoid. I pulled out of Edward's arms before my hidden emotions blew up.

"See you around, Edward." I said and waved before turning away.

"Bye." He replied a little quietly.

I walked as quickly as I could to get out oh the room without it looking suspicious. My tears didn't wait that long. They poured out seconds after I turned away from him. My body heaved at the power of them. There were tears streaming down my face before I reached the door.

Epov

"Bye." I said a little too quietly, probably.

I turned back to my brothers.

"Why did you break up with her? You guys seemed like you were perfect for each other. I don't get it. You always had so much fun together." Emmett said. He was the oldest of the three of us. And also the biggest. He had huge muscles and he was super tall. My other brother Jasper, was younger than Emmett, but older than me. He was quieter than Emmett, but he was still curious.

"I broke up with her because…"

"Yes?" Emmett impatiently demanded. He always enjoyed being in everyone's business.

"Because Tanya is back in town." I replied lamely.

Emmett being Emmett, started shouting at me, while Jasper looked at me apologetically. He could always sense what other people were feeling. I guessed that he could tell what I was going through.

"You dumped her because of that friggin' moronic ditz!? Emmett yelled at me. I've never seen him that angry since we were really young and Jasper ripped up his Pokémon cards. It was quite terrifying.

"Yes?" I whispered. It sounded like a question.

"What were you thinking? All she wants to be is popular! She doesn't care about anyone but herself! Since her life sucks, she just wants someone to go down with her!" Emmett continued yelling at me.

I was a little hurt by that statement. Sure, Tanya had used people in the past, but when she had called me last night, she did sound different.

"No she doesn't!" I yelled back. "Besides, Bella didn't seem that miserable when I did break up with her. She didn't even look sad!"

Emmett's face was twisted in anger as he yelled back again.

"Are you kidding me? Did you even listen to her voice breaking every time she talked? Did you see her lips trembling when she turned away? Did you see her eyes fill with sadness when she looked at you the last time? When you were hugging her, did you notice that she took her hand off your unworthy back? That was to wipe away a tear!" He spat at me.

"Did you really not notice anything?" Jasper asked softly.

"Did you not see how heart broken she was when she left?" Emmett added.

I shook my head, shocked. I honestly hadn't noticed anything of what they said. Part of me wanted to think they were lying just to make me feel guilty. But a bigger part wanted to believe them. Bella actually cared about me.

When we were going out, it was the truly one of the best times of my life. We always laughed when we were together. Whenever I was sad or upset she would always be there. Holding me in her arms, wiping away my tears, talking softly to me saying all the right things to make me feel better.

Even more than that, she was beautiful. Her long dark brown hair hung around her pretty face. Her brown eyes were so deep; I felt like I could forever be lost in them and never figure out the mystery of Bella. Her smile lit up the whole room. She blushed many times and every time she did it made me so happy. To see that I had an effect on her at all was wonderful.

Another reason I had broken up with her was because I couldn't deserve her. There was no way we could be meant for each other. I had thought that she would break up with me for the longest time. Then I realized that she probably wouldn't because she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. I did it to free her of me.

This reason I would never admit to Emmett or Jasper. Ever.


	2. Shopping is the Cure

**AN: Alright, I didn't know how to do this on the first chapter and I still don't think I'm doing it right, but that's okay.**

**This is my first fanfic, I hope it's not **_**too**_** obvious. I've written this whole story already; it's just the process of putting it in the computer that could take a while. Sorry if there are long delays, I'll try my hardest to at least be consistent with updating.**

**When you finish a chapter it would be greatly appreciated if you could review. It doesn't take too long; even just one or two words would make me feel like wonderful. If you don't, than I'm at least glad you stopped by to read. :D**

**Disclaimer (which should have been on the first chapter, once I figure out how to edit chapters, I'll fix it. No worries.) : All the Twilight belongs to the lovely Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. I just thought it worked well.**

Bpov

The next day I found myself at the mall with none other than Alice. We had been shopping for 3 hours already, and she did not look close to finished. I on the other hand, had had enough by the second store. I didn't really enjoy shopping. It seemed like a waste of time going to thousands of stores, trying on thousands of different clothes and buying maybe one of them. Alice loves to shop. She would live at the mall if she as allowed. So it was here Alice sentenced me to get cheered up.

I had called Alice last night to tell her what happened. She was very sympathetic and very upset with Edward. I told her not to get angry when they came in contact; he did what he had to do. She didn't accept that answer; she liked the idea of revenge, but I told her that if she tried anything, I wouldn't go shopping with her for a month. That is a lot of time for her. Of course, she would still go shopping, but part of her fun is dressing me up in ridiculous outfits. She finally agreed and came up with the whole shopping scheme. Alice said that I had to agree since I brought it up.

We were eating lunch at this point. Alice had a Caesar salad and I had a chicken wrap. They were very good as far as fast food goes.

While I was eating, I was people watching. There were more teenagers here because school was out and it was the first week of summer. Everyone with 'summer high' was either at the mall or at the beach. Most of the girls looked like they should have been at the beach based on what they were wearing. One girl in particular was wearing a white tube top as a dress. It just barely covered the right parts. She was holding a boy's hand, and he looked slightly disgusted, and very familiar.

As they walked closer I realized who the boy was. It was Edward.

"Umm… Alice, can we leave? I'm full." I said.

"Sure. We still have so many stores to go to. I can't believe we wasted that much time!" She replied.

Alice was so caught up in the twenty minutes we hadn't been shopping to notice my vacant expression. So this was why Edward dumped me. He just wanted to get with Tanya. Even though I had never met her, I had heard enough stories to never want to.

Alice hated her with a passion. Once she had finally got Jasper to ask her out, Tanya had tried to flirt endlessly with him. She had tried to break them up for the longest time. She had also spread terrible rumours about Alice during that time. It got to the point where Emmett stepped in. He scared Tanya so much that she even apologized (insincerely, of course) to Alice.

I had been visiting my mom in Phoenix at the time. I missed everything except Jasper asking Alice out. He had a crush on her for the longest time. He just needed a push in the right direction.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what Edward saw in her. He probably got bored with me and knew that Tanya wasn't taken anymore. As much as I hated those types of boys, I couldn't find even a speck of dislike towards Edward.

Alice interrupted my thoughts by pulling me into a store and throwing clothes at me. I just barely caught them all.

"Go and try them on." Alice ordered.

I went reluctantly into the dressing room and tried the awful things on. Alice judged when I came out.

"No, that's not the right colour." She said when I came out with the tenth outfit.

"Alice can we please be done at this store?" I asked.

"After you try this on." She shoved a bikini at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Come on Alice, I bikini? I don't think so." I dropped it on the floor.

Alice picked it up and pushed it back at me. "I know this will look good on you. Just try it on. It's the last one, I promise."

"Fine." I grumbled. I stomped back in and changed _again. _I had to admit Alice was right. I really did like it. It was dark blue. Plain, but very me. I stepped out and Alice looked like she won the lottery.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look amazing! We are buying it! Hurry up and change." She was so excited she was actually jumping up and down.

I changed and we went to the front of the store and bought it.

"Doesn't that feel great Bella? Now you have a bathing suit you can wear!" Alice said.

"Hey! I have lots of bathing suits." I retorted.

"Sure you do." Alice said, rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to pull me in the next store.

While looking at a shirt, I noticed that two people walked in hand in hand. The girl was wearing a white tube top.

Tanya walked over to us. Edward seemed like he wanted to run out of the store. He also looked a bit awkward and was trying to pull his hand out of Tanya's grip. Why would he want to do that?

"Well hello," Tanya started. "You must be Bella. Edward told me he dumped you once he found me again."

I thought I heard Edward mutter "Not true", but I couldn't be sure.

At the sound of Tanya's voice, Alice whipped her head around and glared at Tanya and Edward in turn.

"Hi." I mumbled. I couldn't look at their faces so my eyes rested on their hands. Just seeing their hands twined together hurt. I started to desperately need to get out of here. I couldn't stand to see Edward with another girl so closely after he broke up with me.

"Alice, can we leave? I've had enough of this store." I asked, my eyes staying on Edward and Tanya's hands.

"Absolutely, there is nothing good here." She said with so much menace I made a mental note to never get on her bad side.

We left quickly.

"Can we go home? I don't feel very good." I asked.

"Of course Bella. We can have a sleepover at my house tonight. Rosalie will be there and she wants to see you. She replied. Rosalie is Alice's adopted sister. She is my other best friend. She wanted to come shopping with us, but she had to work on cars for the day. She loves being a mechanic for reasons that I truly don't understand.

"Thanks Alice." I said gratefully.

"No problem, and besides, I haven't been able to do a makeover on you in the longest time!"

The look I gave her was full of disgust.

"Okay fine I won't give you a makeover _tonight, _but how about tomorrow? You know Rose will be wanting to just as much as me?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ughh." I tolled my eyes. Makeovers were just as bad as shopping. At least it wasn't until tomorrow. I had a whole day to prepare myself for the torture of Alice and Rosalie.


	3. Sleepover

**AN: I'll probably be getting these chapters out once a week, maybe more if I'm lucky. I should have started all this stuff in the summer when I had uber amounts of time, but I left it till now, when I have school and all that fun stuff. Just kidding, I really don't like school. It just gets in the way of life. :P**

**This chapter is kind of short. Actually I think it's really short, so I'm sorry. I would go back and make it longer, but I wrote it this a long time ago. So as my first fanfic, I thought I would put this one out first to see how everything works and then put my next one out, which I like better.**

**So enough of me. Enjoy chapter 3! And remember to review at the bottom, You'll make me smile real big if you do ******

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to the marvellous Mrs. Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Bpov

We drove to my house first. We got there in good time thanks to Alice's crazy driving. She drives faster than anyone I know, except Edward. I winced at that thought. Alice mistook it and thought I cringed at her driving.

"Oh come on Bella. No need to get scared all over again. I drive this way all the time. I thought you were used to it."

"I am, it's not your driving. I was just thinking… about stuff."

"What stuff?" She asked.

I bit my lip. I decided to ask her a question I had been wondering about for a while today. It revolved around the same person I was thinking about. "Why do you thing Edward is going out with Tanya?"

"I have no idea. There is nothing good about that bi-"

"Yeah," I interrupted knowing, but not needing to hear what she was going to say. "But he must have some reason to go out with _her_. It's probably because she is prettier than me."

"Bella!" Alice's voice was very loud and kept growing louder. " She is _not _prettier than you. You are beautiful and you better start believing it. He was an idiot for even thinking of breaking up with you for whatever reason his pea-sized brain came up with."

We had stopped in my driveway by now, but I was too shocked to notice. Alice had never gotten so upset over my statement before. Whenever she and Rose had finished my makeovers, I knew I looked pretty. Any other time though, I was just plain.

"Thanks Alice, I will try to remember that." Yeah, right.

"You better. Now let's get your stuff."

We got my bags and walked through the front door. My dad was at work still. He is police chief in this tiny town of Forks. There wasn't much action, but he had to stay at the station in case of an emergency.

I left him a note saying that I was staying at Alice's for the night. He never minded, he had a soft spot for Alice.

Alice was in my room when I got up there, picking out clothes for our sleepover. She had packed my bag by the time I entered. She shoved the bag in my arms before walking down the stairs. I sighed and followed her down. There was no point in arguing. She would win anyway with her puppy dog pout.

We got into her yellow Porsche and drove to the end of the street. Alice lived four doors down from me. We had been best friends since we were born along with our parents. They had purposefully moved in close together.

I helped Alice carry all her shopping bags into the house.

"Hey Rose! Look who's here!" Alice called.

Rosalie appeared from the kitchen, gorgeous as ever. Rosalie had to be the most beautiful girl in the works. Not even airbrushed celebrities on the front page of a magazine could compare to her. Every guy who sees her starts to drool. It's quite amusing to watch.

"Hey Alice, Hi Bella. What's up?" Rose asked.

"We're having a sleepover tonight." Alice replied before I could speak.

Rose's eyes lit up at the word 'sleepover'.

Alice noticed. "We can't do a makeover on her tonight, but we can tomorrow!"

"That's good, she would mess it up in her sleep anyway." Rosalie said nodding her head.

I rolled my eyes at then. This happened every time I came over. Shows how much I loved them. If it had been anyone else, I would have packed my bags and run home screaming all the way.

"Let's go to my room and unpack everything." Alice said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going out with Emmett tonight. Be back later, and don't wait up. Bye." Rose said and winked.

"Bye!" Alice and I called.

We hung out in Alice's room until we got hungry. We ordered a pizza.

"What movie shall we watch tonight?" I asked.

"Chick flick, how about…"

"27 Dresses!" I finished.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Alice agreed.

We waited until the pizza was here then we started the movie. I love this movie it's so cute. I made Edward watch it with me when we were still going out. He seemed to watch me more than the movie. When I asked him why he wasn't watching it, he said it bored him. I asked if he wanted to watch a different movie and he said no. He said he liked watching my reactions. I blushed so hard he probably felt it radiate off my skin. Life had been so great until yesterday.

Alice and I fell asleep on the couch when the movie finished.

When I woke up the next morning, I found Alice and Rosalie staring at me.

"MAKEOVER TIME!" They screamed simultaneously.


	4. Makeovers and a Movie

**AN: Thank you to those people who Alerted this story. It means a lot to me. ******** And this chapter is for Michaylalove who reviewed!! :D**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy Chapter 4! And when you get down to the bottom, you know which button I would love you all to click… (hint, hint ) ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to the Super Duper Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Bpov

"Ughh. What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven. Come on, get off the couch, we're burning daylight." Alice said.

"The daylight hasn't even started yet. Who gets up at seven during the summer anyway?" I demanded.

"We do. Now stop trying to change the subject." Rosalie said.

And with that they dragged me off the couch and up the stairs to Alice's room. They shoved me into the bathroom and told me to take a shower. I did as they asked, after all, in a way I had agreed to this.

I came out of the bathroom with my hair still wet. If I had bothered to dry it, Alice would have dumped a bucket of water on my head so she could dry it herself. I speak from experience.

Rosalie sat me down in the chair in front of the mirror. As soon as I sat down, Alice started the blow dryer and Rose got a curler. They started their teamwork as I sat in silence.

"Done." They both said after hours of drying and curling.

I examined my hair carefully. It actually did look pretty. It was curled into ringlets all around my head, but it wasn't excessive like Shirley Temple.

"Ooh, Bella, you look gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed.

"But of course she does. Look who did it," Alice smiled. "Now we have to do your makeup."

"Don't overdo it please." I begged.

"Mhmm…" They said, rolling their eyes. I always asked this. Sometimes they listened, and sometimes they didn't. Since we weren't doing anything out of the ordinary today, I don't think they would go overboard.

They didn't go excessive and for that I was thankful. They put on mascara and brown eye shadow. It was very natural, but still pretty.

"How do you like?" Alice asked. She seemed a bit unsure of whether I would like it.

"Where did all that ego disappear to?" I laughed. Alice smiled back. "I love it of course. Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome Bella. You look amazing!" Alice squealed.

"You really do. We should do this more often!" Rosalie said looking hopeful. Yeah right Rose.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said smiling. I got up from the chair and stretched. I was pretty stiff from being in the chair all day. "I better get home and start making dinner for Charlie."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Alice said. I hugged her and Rose bye.

"See you later!" I waved as I left the room. I walked down the stairs thinking about how late it was already. I had sat in that chair for almost the whole day for no better reason than getting a makeover. My friends had odd minds when it came to 'fun'.

When I got home I dropped my stuff on the floor in my room. I noticed that there was a message on my phone. I had a separate phone line from Charlie which only Alice, Rose and Edward had the number to. I listened to the message wondering what Edward wanted.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. Call me when you get in. Bye." He sounded a bit desperate. This worried me.

I decided to call him back, wondering still what he wanted. He picked up on the first ring. That never happened. It must be something really important.

"Hello?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hi. Where were you last night?"

"I slept over at Alice's. Why?"

"No reason."

I was confused, to say the least. But I let it drop. "What's up? You picked up the phone pretty quickly, is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed kind of distant at the mall yesterday."

"Yeah, well there was a lot on my mind."

"Mhmm… can I come over? I really need to get out of the house and it will be easier to talk to you that way."

"Yeah, sure. But I'm making dinner so you will have to help."

"No problem."

"Okay see you soon." I hung up. He would be over in less than a minute. We were next-door neighbours.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there stood the definition of beautiful. Edward. How he could look so amazing every day of his like was a mystery to me.

"Hi." I said as soon as I could think clearly.

"Hey. You weren't lying about being at Alice's. You look really pretty." He said quickly. I heard the should of his teeth clamping together, apparently he hadn't meant to say that.

I blushed anyway.

"Thanks," I mumbled looking at the ground. "So I was thinking we could make tortellini and garlic bread." I had spun around and was walking to the kitchen. Edward followed behind me.

"Sounds good." He said, glad for the change of subject.

I got out the ingredients while he watched me. It was a bit awkward so I tried to start a conversation.

"What were you doing last night?"

"I was hanging out with Jasper. We played video games all night. I beat him in basically everyone of them." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sounds… fun?"

He laughed. He knew how much I disliked video games. To me, there was no point to them. To him, they were the best things in the world, apart from his music.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Here, you can make the garlic bread, and I will make the pasta. Follow these instructions." I handed him a soup card with directions on it. We worked silently for a while until he asked a question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did, but go ahead."

"Why did you leave the store so quickly when Tanya and I came in?" He was looking at him hands.

"I-I just… got tired of that store. I'd had enough of shopping by then." I stuttered. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Dinner was ready the second Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Dad." I called.

"Hey Bells. Hi Edward." My dad knew that Edward and I were no longer dating but I had acted as if it wasn't such a big deal. He might've seen through my lies, but if he did, he wasn't letting on.

"Dinner is served." I said as I put the food on the table.

"It looks really good." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Edward and I said at the same time. He chuckled.

We ate in silence until out plates were finished. We cleaned up after.

"Thanks you guys, that was great." Charlie said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I'm going to Billy's tonight to watch the game. You guys have fun." Charlie said as he walked out the door. Billy Black was Charlie's long time friend. They often went fishing and watched sports together.

"Bye!" I called. I turned to Edward. "What would you like to do?"

"Watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said, leading the way to the living room.

"Do you have that scary movie? The one with the zombie-aliens who take over the world?" He asked. Of course he would choose that one. And of course that would be the one scary movie we had.

"Yes." I said trying to seem brave. I hated scary movies.

"Let's watch it." He said, popping it into the DVD player and pressing 'play'.

As the scary music started, I began to get nervous. This was a very bad idea. I shivered as the first zombie-alien came on the screen; he started killing people left and right. I screamed even louder as the people I thought were dead started coming back to life as zombie-aliens. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it so hard myhand was cramping. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I let go of my death grip on his hand.

As the movie went on, more and more people were being changed and I kept getting more and more terrified. At one point in the movie, I grabbed Edward and pulled him in front of me so I couldn't see the screen.

"Bella, do you want to stop watching this?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. Positive." I was trying to keep from screaming again.

"Are you sure? I can watch this some other time." He was reaching for the remote to turn it off.

"No. I want to see how it ends." I lied. He saw right through it so I pulled the remote from his hands and threw it off the couch.

The only reason I didn't want the movie to be turned off was that I was afraid he would leave. It was a stupid reason, but I'm helpless.

I turned myself around so I was facing away from the TV.

"Bella, you are so odd sometimes." He chuckled and I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

I shrugged.

Eventually, I managed to fall asleep. My head fell onto Edward's shoulder and I could've sworn he rested his head on top of mine.


	5. Breakdowns

**AN: Holy, today I just got braces. They feel soo weird and awkward. I hate it. Has anyone else had braces and would like to give me advice on what to do? I would really appreciate it. :) That is why I am writing this when I should be in school :P**

**So I know how much everybody hates it when the author keeps asking for reviews. But if no one reviews, it seems like no one wants to keep reading. So if no one reviews for this chapter, than I'll stop posting it. I've already written the whole thing for myself, but I'll just stop putting it up. :( So please Review! :D And you will all be my favourites in the whole wide world.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to the Ms. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Bpov

When I woke up in the morning, I realized that I was in a very awkward position, but I was quite comfortable. I was facing towards the back of the couch with my legs sprawled out to the left of me. My head was on Edward's shoulder and my body was leaning against his. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his head was on top of mine. My arms were wrapped around his arm.

The movement of my head woke him up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. When he realized his arm was around me, he removed it. I felt a little cold without his arm there.

I twisted around so I could see him better. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning to you too," He smiled. "We must have fallen asleep during the movie."

"Yeah, thank goodness." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"So are you hungry?" I asked getting off the couch.

"Yes." He replied.

"What would you like? We have toast, cereal, bagels…"

"I'll have cereal, thanks."

"Okay, me too." I poured the cereal and milk into two bowls and passed one to him.

"Thanks." He said.

I just nodded. I was hungry.

When we finished, I put our bowls into the sink and turned to face him.

"I should probably get home. My parents will be wondering where I am." He said.

I laughed. "That might be a good idea."

He smiled.

I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for putting up with me all night. I hope I didn't snore too much."

"No, I didn't even notice." I smiled.

"I guess I will see you later then, Bella."

"Yeah, see you." I expected him to leave so I made to turn around, but he pulled me into a hug. He seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly when it would hurt the most to hug me. This was painful because it reminded me just how much I missed him. Yes, it had only been two days since we broke up, but it felt like ages. _This _reminded me that Tanya was going out with him.

He released me just enough to look at my face. "Thanks again, Bella." His breath blew into my face and I couldn't think straight.

He let go and left the house.

As soon as he was gone, I crumpled. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't affect me so much, especially when we _aren't_ going out. More importantly, when he broke my heart.

I started crying again just like I had when he had first broken up with me. The tears kept flooding relentlessly out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them and I didn't want to. The pain was so overpowering, I just had to let it all out.

What hurt the most was that Edward had moved on. He had a new girlfriend, and I was still falling hard for him.

Epov

When I stepped out of Bella's house, I heard something fall to the ground. It didn't sound like it fell very hard. I turned back around and was about to open the door when I saw through the window that she had fallen. She was on the ground, her hands covering her face. It looked like she was crying.

I was about to go back in and try to comfort her anyway when I stopped. What if I had done something wrong? My presence would just make it worse.

I walked back to me house very slowly. I was dreading what was waiting for me there, but I was also thinking. I was confused about Bella. Why was she crying? And, had I been the one that upset her?

I was certain about one thing. When I woke up to find my arm around her waist, it felt right to be there. It felt comfortable. I hugged her before I left to see if my arms fit perfectly or if it was a fluke. It wasn't a fluke. They definitely fit there for a reason. I was positive.

I opened the door to my house hesitantly. Maybe my family would still be sleeping and I could sneak up to my room without them noticing.

No such luck.

"Why were you at Bella's overnight?!" My mom Esme, yelled at me.

"We've had sleepovers before." I tried to defend myself. I knew I wouldn't win this argument, but it was still true. Bella and I had had lots of sleepovers. That was when we were really young and we were just friends. Our parents also knew where we were, but that was beside the point. We wouldn't do anything our parents wouldn't approve of, especially now.

"Don't give me that! I _know_ you still like Bella!"

"HA, yeah right Mom," Emmett said, he and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. Probably to watch the show, for once, I was the one getting in trouble. "Remember he broke up with her. He doesn't give a crap about her feelings. That was obvious."

"Not true!" I yelled at him. "I do not want her feelings hurt."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett looked like he was ready to fight me.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I wouldn't have a chance against Emmett, but I couldn't back down. I cared about Bella more than everyone in this room put together.

"Boys!" Esme yelled getting between us. She noticed Emmett's threatening stance. As angry as she was with me, she didn't want me in a coma. "Calm down. Jasper, get Emmett outside, I have to talk to Edward."

Emmett didn't stop glaring at me until Jasper closed the door.

"Edward," Esme turned towards me, she spoke softer now. "We need to have a little talk. Something is going on with you and you are going to tell me."

I sighed. As much as I hated talked to people about my feelings, I knew I had to tell _someone._ I had to let my bottled up emotions out and Esme was so easy to talk to. She also wouldn't tell anyone.

"Okay," I said as I led the way to the couches. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know the reason why you broke up with Bella. You were a match made in heaven."

That was a relief. I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I explained that I didn't think I deserved Bella. She was so perfect in every way and there was no way I could deserve all of that.

"Oh honey, you do deserve her. You are a great person, always putting others before yourself. She probably feels the wame way as you. Trust me, I know how girls think."

I looked at her sceptically. She noticed and changed the subject.

"Why are you going out with Tanya?"

"I thought she might ease some of the pain. She doesn't, in fact, she probably makes it worse."

Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out don't worry. In the meantime, no more sleepovers." She said it seriously, but she smiled.

I rolled my eyes as she left me to my thoughts.


	6. Realizations and Excuses

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrated it this weekend!! I ate so much turkey, and since my family came to my house, we'll be eating it for the next few weeks… **

**I know I said I wouldn't update if no one reviewed, but I'll make an exception because someone Favourited it. But reviews would really make me jump to the moon… Just saying. :P So when you finish, just a few words wouldn't hurt, it can only help.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.6

Bpov

After I was finished recovering myself, I walked up the stairs to call Alice. We told each other everything, and then she told Rose so she wouldn't be out of the loop.

I diald her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Bella." She has caller-id.

"Hi."

"What's up? You sound kind of sad."

"Yeah… I kind of am."

"You're makeover wasn't that bad. We'll do it better the next time you're over if you want."

"No Alice," I laughed a sad laugh. "That's not it at all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I have just realized that I might have stronger feelings for Edward than I originally thought…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"How this happen?" Alice whispered.

I told her of Edward coming over last night and of falling asleep on the couch and hugging him and my breakdown.

Alice is a good listener when she has to be. Usually she is hyper and full of energy, but right now she was silent and paying attention.

"I can't believe you didn't call me to come over. Why did you have a sleepover without me?"

"Alice, this is hardly the time for feeling excluded." I said in exasperation.

"Not what I was getting at, Bella. I meant, how could you not have back up? When these situations happen with guys, we need each other. Girls are the remedy, not the boys we are still in love with."

My breath caught in my throat. "What?"

"What?" Alice asked, completely oblivious.

"You just said I am _still _in love with him. When was I in love with him in the first place?"

Alice was quiet for a long time. I started to wonder if she had hung up. "Alice?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes I am. I'm just trying to figure out if I shouldn't have told you that."

"What do you mean, you shouldn't have told me I love him? I don't. I never have. I mean, sure I loved him as a friend, and I love him in a way, but I'm not _in _love with him. That's totally different. It's not possible."

"Okay, Bella. You keep telling yourself that." Alice said in her voice that said she knew everything.

"I will," I said, suddenly angry at her righteous tone. "Because I'm right, and you're wrong. I am _not _in love with him. You'll see."

"Okay." Alice said.

I huffed into the phone hoping she understood my frustration.

"Anyway," Alice continued as if our conversation hadn't happened. "I think he might still like you, too."

"I highly doubt that." I said.

"No I'm serious. I wasn't paying too much attention to him when we met in the mall, but now that I think back on it… you should've seen the way he looked at you. He looked so heartbroken. And lonely. But you wouldn't have noticed of course because you didn't look at his face." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Oh so it's all my fault? How was I supposed to feel when he walks in with _Tanya_? Tanya, of all people."

"Bella, calm down. I know. I'm on your side."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I muttered.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I said that I just don't understand why he chose her." I covered. It sounded pretty truthful actually, it's probably just because I'm still frustrated.

"Me neither. But I will find out."

"Alice, no please. He doesn't need you harassing him to find out all about his love life."

"Com on Bella. This is important. Do you want to know why he broke up with you, why he chose Tanya?" She said her name like it was the dirtiest word ever. "I could find all this out. I can help you."

"Find, but you can't tell him that you're telling me. And don't pull it out of the blue. And don't make it awkward. And-"

"I know Bella. Seriously, I've done this before. How do you think Rosalie and Emmett finally got together? You don't really think he had all the guts, do you?" Alice snorted.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay, are you doing anything today?"

"Actually I'm busy. Jasper is coming over and then we're going to dinner."

"Alright. Have fun with Jasper."

"Thanks."

"See you later." I said.

"Bye." She replied before hanging up.

Jasper and Alice were really perfect. Their relationship was way more than the ordinary teenage couple. They were in love, not infatuated.

For the rest of the day, I cleaned the house. It really needed it. I don't really enjoy cleaning in any way. I have other stuff I would much rather be doing, but when Charlie is always out, and we don't have a maid, I get stuck with the dirty work.

I made supper for Charlie and I after the house was done.

When we were finished eating, Charlie went to watch the baseball game. I went upstairs to read for a while before sleeping.

I always love reading. It takes you to a whole new world. The characters' lives are also more exciting than my life. Every chapter is a new adventure.

I fell asleep early and woke up in the morning to my phone ringing.

Epov

The phone rang again. It had been ringing all day since I left Bella's and even before that. That was one reason why I went to Bella's in the first place. The person calling everytime was Tanta. Couldn't she just accept that I didn't want to talk to her annoying voice?

"Hello?" I answered unwillingly.

"Hey hot stuff," She said, trying to be seductive. It wasn't working. "What's up?"

"Not very much." I tried to keep my answers short, maybe she would give up.

"Me too, maybe we could do nothing together?" Did she know how desperate she sounded? I think not.

"I actually think that my family and I might be going out soon. For dinner." That was a lie. I was home alone right now. Jasper was out with Alice, Emmett was out with Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle were out for dinner.

"Maybe my family could go out to dinner and we could _accidentally _bump into your family?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure which restaurant though."

"Aww." I could almost imagine her pathetic sad face in my mind. It had no affect on my decision other than to confirm the fact that I would not be going out to try and find her.

"Yeah, it's too bad." I said with absolutely no feeling. "Well, I have to get ready."

"Okay."

"Maybe another day." I was hoping that was vague enough.

"Bye," She sighed. "I'm going to be so alone tonight."

"Yeah, well, bye." I said and hung up quickly. She gave me the creeps when she talked like that.

I made myself dinner and ate it alone.

After that, I went to my room and listened to music. Music calmed me more than pretty much anything else.

My room had great acoustics and I had a huge stereo and CD racks that covered a wall of my room.

I fell asleep listening to the music.

I woke up to the ring of my telephone.


	7. Here to Help

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. So please keep them coming. And I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, homework. You know how that goes…**

**If anyone is looking for an amazing series to read, I would recommend The Mortal Instruments series. I know you're all probably thinking, "Why the heck would we read a book that this person we don't even know recommends?" But I have to tell you that they truly are fantastic. And one of my all time favourite series! So try them out. **

**And also, .com is one of the best websites ever. Those stories are the highlights of my day. Aside from your reviews, of course.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.7

Apov

I woke up the next morning thinking about how I could help Bella. She needed to understand how much she loves Edward. And that he still likes her. Actually, he probably loves her, too now that I think about it. But to know that, she needs my help. I have to talk to Edward, as much as I don't want to. I needed answers.

I walked into Rose's room to discuss how we could help Bella.

"Hey Rose," I started coming in when she was still in bed. "I was thinking, we definitely need to help Bella and Edward get back together."

"How about an alarm clock tomorrow, hey Alice?" She said. I rolled my eyes and she sighed. "I was thinking about that, too."

We thought for a minute and then I got an idea. "I know, we'll go mini golfing!"

"That's perfect." Rose said.

"Great, I'll go call everyone, and you get dressed." I turned and left before she could make a snarky comment at me.

I picked up the phone. It was seven in the morning, but that's okay. He would wake up at the sound of the telephone.

I dialled Edward's number and waited until he answered.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

"Hi, it's Alice." My tone implied that I didn't want to talk to him. I wonder if he could tell since he was still half asleep.

"Oh, hi. I got the feeling you didn't like me very much anymore." As much as I hated him, I had to admit he wasn't clueless. And he was still a very good friend of mine. It made me a little sad that he thought I didn't care about him anymore. Sure I didn't like him _now, _but that didn't mean it would stay like that forever.

"I don't particularly, right now. But we'll get through this whole thing eventually. And in the meantime, I'm doing this for Bella."

"How can I help?" Oh, wow. I should have Bella here to hear this.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go mini golfing today. You, me, Bella, Tanya, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett… and Mike." I threw that one in to make Edward jealous. He would hate the idea of Mike and Bella going on a date but as far as I was concerned, he deserved it. Also, Bella wouldn't want to be the seventh wheel. I knew Mike would be up for it, he tried to get Bella's attention all the time.

"Sure, I guess that would be fun," He said, trying-but failing miserably- to sounds cheerful. Of course, he couldn't back out with Bella going, especially with Mike. "I'll call Tanya and I can tell Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay, great, thanks. Bye." I hung up before he could say another word.

I called the next person on my list. Bella.

"Hello?" She sounded annoyed.

"Hey Bella. Guess who it is?" I teased. She hated being teased in the morning.

"Who else could it be but Alice? No one gets up as early as you."

"You are correct. Guess what we're doing today?"

"Sleeping, I hope."

"Nope, we're going mini golfing. It's already been settled, so you can't get out of it. I talked to Edward this morning and he's up for it."

"You called Edward before me? I feel so unloved."

"You won't feel unloved at mini golfing. Everyone there will love you. Except one person."

"Who?"

"Tanya." I half whispered, hoping she wouldn't react too strongly.

"Was this Edward's idea?" She sounded resigned.

"No, it was mine. Edward didn't seem too pleased though."

"Why not?"

"I told you, Bella. He doesn't like her at all, he loves you."

"_What?_"

"What?" I said, trying to confuse her. I hadn't meant to slip that out.

"You just said he _loved _me. That is not possible."

"Oh yes it is. But that isn't the point. Not now anyway."

"I think it's pretty important." Bella mumbled.

"Yes well, there is something else you should know…"

"What?"

I told Edward that you're going with Mike."

"WHAT?"

"Is that your catchphrase or something?" I asked again, trying to get her off-track.

"Why would you say something like that?" I honestly didn't know she would take it so badly.

"Because this way, Edward will see that he needs to be with you and he will get jealous and he will get what he deserves."

"No he won't. I am not going with Mike," She spat his name. "It's using Mike to make Edward jealous. It's not what I do."

"Come on, Bella. Mike has wanted to go out with you forever. You'll be doing him a favour. And when Edward breaks up with Tanya, you'll be doing _everyone _a favour."

"And you're sure this plan will work?"

"Yes I'm positive." I was glad she was catching on so quickly.

"Well I'm not." Or maybe she wasn't.

"Come on, Bella. I already called him to hell him you would go with him," That was a lie, but she really didn't need to know that. "You wouldn't want to break a promise would you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. We're doing this. I'll be over in half an hour to get you ready. Have a shower in the meantime. Bye."

"Bye." I know she hated makeovers, but this was important. Plus, they were so fun to do.

I decided that I had better call Mike to tell him when and where.

After I hung up, I realized how unlucky Bella was. I can't believe I set them up. Mike has got to be the most annoying and arrogant kid alive. All he said throughout our 1-minute conversation was: "I knew she would come around, we're meant for each other." Oh geez, how wrong he was.


	8. Mini Golfing

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I'm sick so I really haven't felt well enough to type. I think this chapter is longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for it. That being said, this isn't my favourite chapter, but I couldn't make it work properly, so it will just have to do. **

**Keep reviewing, because I still love to read them. :)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.8

Bpov

"We're here." Alice sang. She, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I had driven in her car to mini golfing. She was very excited for today. Everyone else was excited, too, except for the fact that Edward and Tanya would be there. They didn't approve of Tanya to which I was glad.

"Everyone out. Let's go!" Alice squealed.

I smiled. Alice's excitement started to rub off on me. Even though Tanya and Mike would be here, I still got to hang out with my best friends.

"Hey Bella." Mike called. He was getting out of his Suburban. I wonder how long he was in there for.

"Hi." I replied, not wanting to be rude, but wishing he would leave.

"What's up?" His eyes raked over my body. Ew.

"Just waiting for Edward and Tanya to come so we can start."

"_Edward_ is coming?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Alice came to my rescue. After all, she did get me into this mess.

"N-no." He stuttered. It seemed like there was a problem.

Edward's Volvo pulled into the parking lot at that moment.

"Hey everyone," Edward said as he got out of the car. Tanya was hanging off his arm the second his door closed. "This is Tanya to everyone who doesn't know her."

"We all do." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go in." Alice said, breaking the awkward tension.

We entered the mini golf place together. Mike tried to hold my hand, but I crossed my arms.

"Hi." Alice said to the girl at the counter.

"How many of you?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes stayed on Edward. That sent a pang of something through me.

"There are eight of us."

"You should probably divide yourselves into groups."

"That won't be necessary. We'll be fine." Emmett said. His tone was still annoyed from Tanya. The girl backed down right away.

"Of course, here are your putters." She said, handing them out.

Everyone put their money on the counter and we started on the first course.

"You know, I've never actually played mini golf." I confessed.

"Are you serious? I bet you're lying." Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"She isn't. She has never played before." Edward answered for me. He sounded a bit defensive.

"Okay, well who wants to go first?" Rosalie asked, breaking Edward and Mike's stare down.

"I will." Emmett said.

Alice nudged me in the ribs.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward. He just got defensive."

"So?"

"Come on, Bella. Get a clue. He's getting jealous.

I looked at her sceptically. "Yeah, right."

"It's true." She said as she walked off.

I was staring at her when someone came to stand next to me. It was Mike. He put his arm around my waist. I twisted out of it. His arm was too big and it didn't feel good to be there. It didn't feel like Edward's arm. But of course, he was going out with Tanya. Maybe I could try out this whole jealousy thing, just for fun.

"Mike, since you know so much about mini golf, could you maybe teach me?" I tried flirting, but I doubt I was very good at it. I spoke louder than necessary just to be sure Edward heard.

"Sure." He seemed to like my change in mood.

"Thanks." I flashed him a big smile, looking over his shoulder to see if Edward saw. He did. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at me.

I walked up to the starting point and held the putter. I put the ball down and tried to position myself.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Good. Now swing back slightly," He had come up behind me and put his arms over top of mine. I flinched a little. This was very uncomfortable, but my plan was working. I peeked at Edward; he looked like he was going to blow up. I smiled to myself. "And follow through." Mike said.

He moved with me and the putter hit the ball. It ended up right beside the hole.

"Yes!" I squealed.

I turned towards Mike who looked like he thought I was going to kiss him. I just have him a high five and smiled. Like I would ever kiss him! Just the thought repulsed me.

The next few holes were much the same. My attempts at flirting were working out better than I thought. And Edward was getting more and more jealous, according to Alice anyway.

At the eighth hole, Mike lined me up like he did for the other holes even though I told him I knew how. He swung us with the putter and hit the ball.

"We got a hole in one!" I squealed again. Alice was really getting to me. I jumped up and down and forced myself to hug Mike. It seemed like the natural thing to do, and even I could see how jealous Edward was. I felt kind of bad for using Mike and for hurting Edward, but Edward would forgive me even if Mike didn't.

"Congratulations Bella," Edward said after I let go quickly of Mike. "That was a great shot." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked away before I could read the emotions in them.

People crowded around me giving me high fives, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were locked on Edward. This was a bad idea. I should never have agreed to this.

I tried to push my way over to him, but Alice beat me to it. She was talking to him.

Epov

I walked away from Bella and everyone who was congratulating her. I should never have come. This was hurting too much.

At least she was happy. She seemed happy with Mike. Mike, how could she have chosen him? Did she know what kind of a person he was? I assumed not, or she wouldn't have gone out with him.

I sighed and sat down on the bench across from where everyone was grouped.

I felt the bench move slightly and looked over to see Alice sitting beside me.

"Hi," She said. "What, you're not excited for Bella?"

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to get out of her way so everybody else could talk to her."

"No I meant excited for her that she is on a date with Mike."

"Oh. Well I don't know. If she's happy, then I'm happy."

"Okay enough small talk. Look Edward, I can see that you aren't happy. You are so jealous of Mike it's unbelievable. I want to know why, and don't give me any crap about not being jealous. Everyone can see it."

I sighed. I should have known better than to think Alice could see through me.

"Why wouldn't I be jealous? Bella is the best, kindest, most beautiful person alive. And I can't date her." I said the last line quietly and looked at the ground.

"You still think that? Even after you dumped her?" Alice's eyes were too innocent. I didn't believe them. But I told her the truth anyway.

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Because I can't deserve Bella. She's so much better than me and she deserves someone better."

Alice's eyes were wide again, but this time they were sincerely surprised. "Seriously?" She looked suspicious.

"Yes."

"Wow. I had not guessed that. I mean I know you still like her, but I couldn't understand why you broke her heart."

"What?" I couldn't believe what she just said. I didn't break her heart. I couldn't have.

"You can't see that she still likes you, too?"

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to understand.

Alice took at deep breath. "That's the only reason she and Mike are here together. It was to make you jealous. It wasn't even her idea. She didn't want to do it in the first place because she didn't want to hurt you. Of course she didn't way that because she still thinks that you like Tanya."

My eyes were wide now. "She thinks I like Tanya?" I whispered.

"Umm, duh, Stupid. What is she supposed to think? You are dating."

"I know, but… how can she actually think that I got over her so quickly?"

"That's actually what everyone is wondering about. Why are you dating _her?_"

"Well, she called me the night before I broke up with Bella. She told me that she was available. I though that this was the perfect time to free Bella. Tanya wasn't taken and maybe she would ease some of the pain. Make it easier for me."

"And did she?" Alice asked bitterly.

"Are you kidding me? She absolutely did not."

"Hmm…" Alice said as she thought. "Well, you should know that Bella doesn't like Mike. But she does like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me." Alice said.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about something like this? Come on, think."

"No…"

"Of course not. And you know that everyone has been saying that you two would end up together. Ever since we were little."

"What age exactly?" I asked, curious.

"Five or six, maybe."

That's when I started crushing on Bella. I know it was for a long amount of time and we were really young, but I enjoyed being friends with her. I also didn't want to weird her out.

"Hmm…" I said.

"We better go back."

"I'd rather not." I said, thinking of Tanya.

"You have to. People will get suspicious. Besides, you might be able to hug Bella if she gets another hole in one."

My lips twitched into a smile that wouldn't escape Alice's eyes.

"That's it. Come on." Alice said as she pulled me off the bench and back towards the group.

I caught Bella watching me.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of-" She broke off. Her eyebrows were pulled together she was concerned for me. I smiled.

"I'm better now." I said hugging her quickly.

She blushed, maybe Alice was right.


	9. Suggestions

**AN: Hey everyone! Happy Belated Halloween to those who have Halloween. Sorry this took so long. If any of you have ever missed a whole week of school, you can understand how long it takes to catch back up. I've had so much homework it's ridiculous. I hate it.**

**For those who like Twilight, you probably all know about this and I was just out of the loop as usual, but The Taliesin Orchestra did a piece inspired by Bella's Lullaby. That's what it's called, too. It's really pretty, and I recommend it to anyone who likes piano music.**

**I'll try to update sooner this week, but you can't trust the teachers. Please review, it'll make my day.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.9

Bpov

After mini golfing was over we decided to go to an ice cream parlour for celebration on my victory. Except for Tanya, she had some manicure appointment and couldn't come. That worked out for the rest of us, we didn't have to listen to her whiny complaints for the rest of the afternoon.

Edward was going to drop her off at home before joining us for ice cream.

"See you guys in a bit." Edward called.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime." Tanya called. The fakeness in her voice was not covered up well.

We waved to them as they left the parking lot.

"Bella," Mike started. "I can drive you to the ice cream parlour. You don't have to go with those idiots and we can have some alone time. I'm sure they won't mind you going with the perfect boyfriend."

My eyes widened and my nose flared. It does that when I'm angry. How could he possibly believe that I would want to go with him and his arrogance?

"I actually can't," I told him coldly. "I already told _my friends _that I would ride with them. And I'd rather not go in your car without anyone else. I might get as big of an ego as you."

With that I turned on my heel and walked towards Alice's Porsche.

"Woah Bella, don't let me on your bad side." Emmett said. I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

I smiled. "Whatever."

"Well let's get going. The way Edward drives, he'll be there before we arrive." Jasper said.

We got in the car and left before Mike started his.

We arrived before Edward, but just barely. He beat Mike here.

Oh no, I don't have any more money. I used it all." I said.

"That's okay, Bella. I have extra." Edward said. I smiled to him. He smiled back.

"Actually, Edward, since Bella is my date, I should pay for it." Mike said as he glared at Edward. He put his arm around my waist. Again, I twisted out of it. I can't believe he still came here after the parking lot incident.

"Don't worry about it Mike," I said, not liking him very much. "Edward still owes me from when I lent him money _last year _and he never paid me back. I glared at Edward. He shrugged and smirked at me.

"You know what, I don't feel like ice cream. I'm going home." Mike said.

"Suit yourself." Edward mumbled.

I watched him go with a satisfied smile.

"Don't you want him to stay?" Edward asked.

"No, what do I care what he does?" I answered, moving into line.

"Wasn't this your date?"

"It's not like I wanted him to come, it was Alice's idea." I said, rolling my eyes to look at him. It looked like he already knew all of this, but wanted me to say it. I wonder why.

He nodded and smiled in a satisfied way.

We were at the front of the line now.

"What would you like?" The elderly lady asked.

"Two small vanilla cones dipped in chocolate, please." Edward and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smirked.

"Seven fifty please, thank you." The lady said and she turned to get our ice cream.

"How did you know that?" I asked Edward.

"How did _I _know? How did _you _know?" He replied.

"Because we always get the same thing." I answered.

"That's how I knew, too. We've ordered that every time since we started eating ice cream."

"Hmm… I wonder why?" I stared at him. He simply shrugged and stared back at me until the lady came back.

"Aren't you two a cute couple." She said.

I blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"We aren't dating." He corrected her, but he sounded slightly disappointed.

"You should before she gets away." She said handing us our ice cream.

I blushed a few more shades of maroon and thanked her.

We turned around to see Emmett doubled over in a fit of laughter, Jasper looked like he was recovering from one. Rose and Alice were exchanging significant looks and then glanced at us.

"What?" Edward and I demanded at the same time.

"Your faces… priceless." Emmett said between fits.

I blushed for the umpteenth time and started eating for something to do.

When we were finished, we went out into the parking lot to go home.

"Girls in one car, boys in the other." Alice ordered.

"Why?" Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I asked.

"Because the boys live together, now let's go."

There was no point in arguing; Alice would win no matter what.

I got into my appointed car and waited for Alice to start talking.

As soon as the car started, she began.

"Ohhh, Bella. Did you hear what the ice cream lady said? Did you see Edward's face? He bought your ice cream, that's so sweet. And you aren't even dating! That was so great at mini golfing. Did you see his face _then_? That was perfect I-"

"Alice, calm down. I can't understand you when you talk that fast." I interrupted.

"Alice start with what you were talking to Edward about at mini golf. He looked like you cheered him up a lot." Rosalie said.

"I did. We were talking about Bella." Alice started.

"What? That wasn't the plan. You were only supposed to talk about _him _not me." I said.

"I had to talk about you, the conversation wouldn't have flowed very well without it."

"Ughh…" I groaned.

"Bella, stop talking, I want to hear this." Rose said.

"It began with him admitting that he was jealous that he wasn't with Bella," My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Then he told me that he dumped Bella because he doesn't think he deserves you. Isn't that sweet? But also incredibly stupid." Alice said as an afterthought. It was sweet, though, but so wrong. How could he think that? "_Then _he said the only reason he chose Tanta was because he thought she would ease the pain of not being with Bella, he also said that she isn't –meaning there is still pain-, then he said that he feels like you two were meant for each other, and the only reason he went back to mini golf was that he might be able to hug you. How's that for him still liking you?" Alice finished. She seemed very proud that she had obtained all this information.

I couldn't speak for a while; my mind was still trying to believe what Alice was saying.

"Bellaaa… you still there?" Alice was saying.

"Y-yes," I answered. "I can't believe he actually said all that."

"Well you better because it's true." Alice said.

"You know Bella, if you could see the way he looks at you compared to the way he looks at Tanya, you would have to believe he likes you." Rose added.

"Yeah, he looks at her like she's a parasite. Most of the time he doesn't even look at her." Alice said.

"But he looks at you every second he can. You probably didn't notice, but the whole time at golfing, Edward was staring at you. In the non-creepy way, obviously. Tanya was practically throwing herself at him and he didn't take any notice." Rose said.

"It's true. I saw that, too." Alice agreed.

"How is that going to help anything? He is still going out with Tanya." I complained.

"And why can't he dump her?" Alice demanded.

"He'll have to make that decision for himself. No one is going to help him, right?" I glared at them. They probably had a plan up their sleeves already.

"Of course, but we're just saying, if he could find it in himself to break up with _you_, the person he thinks he's meant to be with, why couldn't he break up with someone he hates?" Rose asked.

I was imagining Edward actually thinking we were meant to be so I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.


	10. Finally

**AN: Hey everyone! Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I will try harder this week. But we'll just have to wait and see. **

**On the plus side, the chapter you've all been waiting for has arrived. –cheers- I don't know how much I like it… but hopefully you'll thing differently than I do. **

**Please review, I love it when you do. And thank you for reviewing ****SamiLynn20**** it made my day! **

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch. 10

Epov

That night, I lied in bed thinking about Bella and Tanya. If Bella really did still have feelings for me, there was no reason to be going out with Tanya. She was just getting in the way. If Bella didn't like me, there was still no reason to be going out with Tanya. She was obviously not easing the pain; there was no reason to continue our relationship.

I decided that the next day would be the day I broke up with Tanya. I wouldn't ask Bella out tomorrow, though. I would have to see her reaction before I begged her to forgive me.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of the same person as every night. Bella.

I woke up the next morning feeling relieved that I could finally stop pretending to enjoy Tanya's company. I went downstairs to breakfast to find Emmett eating already.

"Mornin'" He said between mouthfuls.

"Morning." I replied.

"What are you up to today?"

"I'm breaking up with Tanya." I said proudly.

He stopped eating and stared at me. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Finally," He sighed. "She is the most annoying person ever. Are you going to ask Bella back out?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to see how she reacts first."

"You already know that she likes you, though."

"People have told me that, but I want to see it for myself."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "If you paid any attention you would already know that."

"Well, I'm going to wait."

"Fine do it your way. I'm hanging out with Rose today, so I'll see you later." He got up and waved.

"Bye." I called after him as he left.

I wasted some time before calling Tanya by watching TV. There was nothing goo on so I was stuck watching bad daytime TV.

At one o'clock, I decided it was time to get this over with.

I dialled Tanya's number and waited impatiently until she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in her irritating voice.

"Hi Tanya, it's Edward. We need to talk. Can you meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes?" I asked. I decided to break up with her in person. Even though I really don't like her, it was more polite.

"Of course." It didn't even sound like she knew what was coming. How could she not know that those four words almost always ruin a relationship?

"Great, see you then." I hung up before she could say anything else.

I went to my room and changed into something more decent than pyjamas.

I walked back down the stairs and into the garage five minutes later. I got into my Volvo and started the engine. I drove quickly to the mall; I wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

I was there in less than ten minutes and made my way over to the entrance. There was only one entrance, so Tanya would have to see me.

She arrived two minutes after me and I ran towards her. She interpreted my impatience as eagerness and smiled.

"Hi Tanya," I said, not bothering to invite her to sit on a bench. I wanted to be out of here. "I have to tell you something."

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

That threw me for a second. "What for?"

"For your 'friends' at mini golf yesterday. I know they weren't your fault."

"What do you mean, they weren't my fault?"

"I know you didn't make them that obnoxious, they did it by themselves. Especially Bella. I can see why you broke up with her."

"How dare you insult Bella!" I began yelling at her. "You are a thousand times more obnoxious than she ever was, and the rest of my friends for that matter!"

She looked shocked at what I was yelling at her. Good, she deserved it.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I spoke through my teeth for the rest. "I can't keep dating you. This 'relationship' is over."

Tanya just stared at me and then got an angry look on her face. " Fine! Be that way! It's your loss though!" She turned and stormed away.

I let out my breath. Finally, I thought, how could I have let this go on for so long?

I left the mall and got back in my car. I then, drove to Bella's.

Bpov

I was reading my book when I heard the doorbell ring. Remembering that Charlie wasn't here, I got up and opened the door.

I must have known the person at the door because as soon as I opened it, he hugged me. He hugged me tightly and I slowly realized that it was Edward. I hugged him back, very confused.

He pulled back and smiled. "Hi Bella."

"Hi." My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to figure out this greeting.

He smiled his breath taking crooked smile and chuckled. "Are you going to invite me in?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." I stepped out of the way so he could enter.

He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. I turned to look at min waiting for the explanation.

"So, guess what I did today?" He started.

"You… won the lottery and are planning to share it with me?" I guessed.

He laughed. " No, I broke up with Tanya."

My eyes went wide. I had not been expecting that. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You are?" He asked, now _he _looked confused.

"No. But I figured I'd better fake it in case you were."

He laughed again. "Oh, Bella. You are too funny." He reached for my hand and I let him take it. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine until I could form a coherent question.

"Why'd you break up with her?"

"I'd had enough of her and…"

"And?" I pressed.

"Nothing." He broke off and dropped my hand.

"What, Edward? You can tell me." I tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

He continued to stare at the wall, so I did something I hadn't in a while. I reached my hand up to his face and put my palm against his cheek. He finally looked at me, curiously. I smiled at him.

He took a deep breath.

"I don't know how you'll react."

"What do you mean?" I started to panic. "Are you moving? Is that why you came here? To tell me you're leaving?" My eyes started to get teary. I blinked them away before they could spill over.

"No Bella," He put his hands on my shoulders. "We're definitely not moving. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-it's… nothing."

"Don't give me that. It most certainly is not 'nothing'. Is it something that involves me?"

He stared at me like he was trying to communicate telepathically. "Yes."

"Then I have the right to know!"

He sighed. "I don't know if you feel the same way."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me and them you will know." This was just weird. What was going on?

"Okay. I also broke up with her because…" The rest of the words rushed out very fast and his eyes were shut. "I still have big feelings for you, Bella. I always did and I never meant to hurt you." He peeked at me.

It only took a few seconds to process before I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go.

He relaxed and hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"I still have feelings for you, too." I whispered.


	11. Explanations

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back. I don't really have anything to say other than please review at the end and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch. 11

Bpov

He sighed and pulled back just enough to look in my eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." He said.

"As long as I have." I smiled and he smiled back. The look his eyes gave me made me finally realize that Alice had been right all along. Everything she had told me was true. He really did feel the same way about me as I did for him.

He started to lean forward and my heart started beating a mile a minute. His hands came to my face and gently held it there. He hesitated for a second and then his lips were on mine. My hands went to his hair and got tangled there as I pulled him closer.

This kiss wasn't like any others we'd shared. This had so much more meaning and we finally saw the truth and trust in each other. The trust that should have been there the whole time, but later was better than never.

After we finished kissing, I sat on the couch beside Edward breathing heavily. He was out of breath, too.

"I have to apologize Bella," He started with pleading eyes.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. If I had known you still felt the same for me I would never have broken up with you. I never meant to hurt you. And I will never do it again. I'm also sorry for going out with Tanya. I thought she would ease my pain, but she didn't. I'm also sorry for-"

"Edward stop. You don't need to apologize for anything. I mean, as hurt as I was, I understand why you did it. I can also see that you were hurt, too. I should be apologizing to you for having to go out with Tanya." I finished, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked, he laughed.

"Yeah, that was pretty awful. But you also had to go out with Mike." He looked disgusted as he said that name.

I laughed. "It was worth it to see you jealous though."

He looked down with a sheepish smile. "You noticed that?"

"Alice told me."

"Did Alice tell you anything else?" He suddenly looked cautious.

I smiled.

"Ugh," He groaned. His face twisted, but changed to reluctant at his next question. "What did she tell you?"

"Remember at mini golf when you and her were sitting on the bench and she was asking you about your feelings for me?" He nodded. "She told me all about that."

"Well… I guess that was okay, so then you understand everything."

I nodded. "She also helped me see that still had major feelings for you."

He raised his eyebrows at me so I told him the story of my epiphany. Of after he life from our sleepover.

I saw pain flash across his eyes when I told him when I had a little meltdown. I tried not to make it too gruesome so as to not hurt him anymore than absolutely necessary.

After my story he smiled a bit. "Well at least you knew that I still had feelings for you, too."

"No I didn't."

"But Alice told you that I had that look in my eyes when I looked at you. And that I hated Tanya."

"I didn't believe her." I said slowly.

"You didn't?"

"No. I still thought you like Tanya. And how could _you _still feel that way about _me_?"

"Bella," He started, taking my hand. "You don't see yourself very clearly. You are beautiful, finny, honest, kind, selfless… Who couldn't help loving you?"

I raised me eyebrows at that word. Love. It must have slipped out accidentally. I mean, I know that he _likes _me in the girlfriend/boyfriend way, but I don't know if we're quite there yet. I skipped over that part and I referred to the first part. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." He bent down and kissed my lips quickly.

I took a deep breath to control my heart rate. He smiled.

The doorbell rang making us both jump.

I got up to answer it.

"OMG! Did you hear that Edward broke up with Tanya?" It was Alice at my door and she was talking so fast it was hard to keep up. "I have a plan. You're coming over to my house and you're getting a makeover. Then we're going on a group date and you and Edward are coming. He'd have to be insane not to tell you his feelings after tonight." I couldn't even interrupt before she was pulling me out the door.

Edward finally showed up and stood behind me. "Hey Alice."

"Oh! Hi." She looked confused so Edward spoke up.

"Bella knows everything. There's no need for a makeover."

I smiled gratefully in his direction. He smiled his crooked smile. I would have happily stayed there all day, but Alice had other ideas.

"Oh yes there is. This is your first date night back together. Remember our group date? It's still on. There is just no need for scheming." Alice's face fell a bit as she said that.

Edward and I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at us. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I replied, fighting back more giggles.

"Suure." She replied. "Well come on Bella. We have to go. Edward, you should go get ready, too."

He raised his eyebrows. "It's only three in the afternoon."

"That's only three more hours to get ready!"

He rolled his eyes. "Looks like I have to go." I frowned at him and hi smiled back.

"Only three more hours." He said.

"It'll feel like three years." I grumbled.

"I heard that." Alice said.

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek before walking to his house. "See you soon." He called.

"Bye." I called back.

"Oh ugh. Come on Miss Lovestruck. Let's go get you dressed." Alice said. She tried to sound annoyed, but I knew her well enough to know that she was secretly bursting with pride.

I followed her along in a kind of daze.

I only remembered a few details of how the afternoon passed. I didn't even complain about the makeover this time. I kept daydreaming about our date later.

Epov

As I walked home from Bella's I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I had finally confessed to her my feelings and the reasons for breaking both of our hearts. I was also so relieved that she felt the same way as I do.

I walked though the doors and found Emmett and Jasper waiting by the door.

"So did you do it?" Jasper asked.

I smiled. "Do what?" I knew exactly what he wanted, but I was going to play it out a bit.

He rolled his eyes. "Break up with Tanya."

"Yes." I smiled, I felt so light-hearted I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Good job, man." Emmett said. He clapped me on the back.

"So we're thinking of going to the movies later. You want to come?" Jasper asked casually.

"Is this the group date Alice planned that revolves around setting Bella and I up?" I asked. I couldn't help but grin at their shocked faces.

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked.

"I was at Bella's and Alice showed up and told Bella her plan. She didn't know I was there at the time."

"You were at Bella's?" Emmett asked. "Why?"

"I told her my feelings and that I never meant to hurt her and she told me the same."

"Alright little bro!" Emmett said stuck out his fist for me to pound.

"Now we have to start getting ready." Jasper said seriously.

"You sound just like Alice." I said. Jasper merely shrugged and we headed upstairs to get ready for our dates.


	12. Sleepovers

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is so late. I know I didn't update last week at all, and I sincerely apologize. I'll try to get another one out in the next few days to make up for it.**

**Please review at the bottom; I'll love you forever and like you for always! –Robert Munsch. (I love those books!) And I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.12

Bpov

Our date was so worth the torture of Alice and Rosalie. We all went to an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia. They had great food, but I hardly noticed for I was with the best guy on the planet. Edward held my hand the whole time throughout dinner. The simple touch made butterflies go off in my stomach and I could feel electricity passing through us.

The movie after dinner was a chick flick. All of the guys were not thrilled about his choice. Alice chose the movie and insisted that we all watch it. Her puppy pout may have had some influence on the guys' acceptance.

I couldn't pay too much attention to the movie because the electricity had more intensity between Edward and I now. I caught glimpses on his face that made me think that he could feel it, too.

Before we left the movie theatre in our date's car, Alice announced a sleepover at the boys' house.

Edward and I walked up to his silver Volvo and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He closed my door and hurried to his side and stepped in.

"How'd you like the movie?" He asked as he started the car.

"Uhh… it-it was good." I stuttered.

"Didn't pay attention?" He guessed and smiled at me knowingly. I blushed.

"Did you?" I accused.

He looked away, and I smiled.

"What do you think Alice has planned for tonight's sleepover?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Something crazy, I'm assuming. Doesn't she always?"

"Yeah, she does. You two are so different, it's a wonder you're best friends."

"Opposites attract." I stated simply.

We had reached his house and I was about to open my door when he grabbed my hand. I turned around to find his face closer than usual. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips leaving me slightly dazed.

The next thing I knew he was outside of the car and opening my door. I stumbled a bit getting out of the car and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up to see him smiling smugly at me. He was obviously enjoying the affect he had on me.

We proceeded up the front steps and into the house to find six sleeping bags arranged around the living room.

"I thought we were the first home." I said.

"You are," Esme said as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Alice called asking if you could have a sleepover here. I set up the sleeping bags so you wouldn't have to search for them."

"Thanks Mom!" Alice said. She had just walked through the door followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "You are too kind."

"It was nothing, dear. Have fun. I will be upstairs if you need anything." Esme said as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Okay, so what are we doing now?" Emmett asked.

"Let's play 'Would You Rather'." Alice said.

We all got into our sleeping bags before starting. We rearranged them into a circle so we could see each other.

"I'll go first," Emmett said. "Alice, would you rather not for shopping for two weeks, or not do makeovers on Bella for a month?"

Alice scrunched her eyebrows together in serious concentration.

"Not do makeovers on Bella for a month. Do you know how many clothes go out of style in two weeks? My whole wardrobe could be useless and then what would I do?"

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice.

"Okay Edward. Would you rather live without colour or without music?" Alice asked.

"Colour." Edward said without missing a beat.

"Right, that was a stupid question." Alice mumbled to herself.

"Jasper, would you rather drink blood or live without Alice?"

"Drink blood." He responded. He looked into Alice's eyes and they were both smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"I would drink blood for my whole life if I could stay with you forever."

"Aww…" chorused through the rest of us with a big sarcastic, over-dramatic 'Aww' from Emmett. I don't think they heard it though, because they were in their own little world.

The fame continued for the next few hours. I was drifting in and out of consciousness before it was officially time to sleep.

I was tossing and turning trying to find sleep even though I was so tired for a while. I eventually just gave up and lied on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Edward whispered.

I jumped slightly. I didn't know he was still awake.

I sighed. "No."

"Me neither." He replied.

"You were pretty still."

He shrugged. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really. Nothing, and everything."

"Oh."

"Come here." He said and opened his arms to me and I rolled into them.

I sighed again and smiled. This felt nice.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

He started humming a lullaby in my ear. It was the sweetest tune I had ever heard and was made sweeter by the fact that he was the one humming it.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after that. That night, all my dreams centered around Edward, as always.

Epov

Once Bella was in my arms, I began humming a lullaby to her. It was one of my compositions and she was the one who inspired it.

I fell asleep soon after with Bella next to me.


	13. The Next Morning

**AN: Hey everyone! This is really short, but it was quick! Hopefully that makes up for everything.**

**Please review at the bottom. It'll make me smile real big. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch.13

Bpov

I came back to consciousness the next morning by Alice's squeal.

"Ohh! Look at them Rose! Aren't they so cute!"

"Shh… Alice, calm down. You'll wake them up." Rose was whispering to Alice. I guessed they were discussing Edward and I. It was then I realized our position although my eyes were still closed.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me and my arms were wrapped around him. His head rested against mine and mine was tucked under his chin.

I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I wanted to see what Edward did first. I could feel his stirring.

"Alice," He groaned. "What the heck! I was sleeping."

"Well, yeah!" Alice replied. "I can kind of tell since your eyes were closed." I can imagine her rolling her eyes. "But you should see yourselves. I just had to express my happiness." She clapped her hands to prove her point.

Edward sighed and tightened his arms around me.

"Thanks Alice." Edward said, unexpectantly.

"For what?" She replied.

"For everything. For telling me about how Bella was feeling, that Tanya is…ugh, that I was being stupid. For giving me confidence." He finished softly.

"Aww, Edward. You're making me blush," Alice started in typical Alice, but changed serious. "You're welcome. We all knew you needed other. I'm glad you finally made the right choice."

I decided to fully wake up now. I started moving.

"Guys, stop talking, she's waking up." Jasper said. I hadn't realized he was there.

I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I replied.

"Hey Bella. How was your sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Okay, I guess, until you started talking. I couldn't fall asleep for ages after that started." He complained.

I blushed.

"Yeah I heard that, too." Rose added.

"What did I say?" I mostly asked Edward, sort of nervous for the answer.

"Nothing, really." He smiled. I could tell he was hiding something.

"Honestly, what did I say?"

"You said my name… a lot."

I blushed again. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. You mumbled something about wanting a puppy, but nothing else."

"Good," I sighed. "I can't believe I said that."

"Don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I grimaced. Sure he could say that. He doesn't have all his secrets spilled out for everyone to hear and analyse.

"So who wants breakfast? I know I do!" Emmett said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Jasper rolled his eyes and Rosalie shook her head, but followed him anyway.

Edward and I walked into find a nice breakfast set on the table. There was a note from Carlisle and Esme next to all the food:

_Dear everyone,_

_This is for you all. You looked too tired to bake anything. We're out for the day. Have fun and behave (Emmett),_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

They were like our second parents and let us call them that.

Emmett was eating and didn't even notice the note. We sat down and started eating. There was great food here: pancakes, waffles, fruit, French toast, eggs and Pop-tarts.

As we ate, we discussed what we wanted to do today. We decided to stay at home. After we finished, Rose and Alice went to the living room with a pen and paper. They were talking in hushed voices and I could tell they were up to something that I wasn't going to approve of.

Emmett and Jasper went to play video faces, so Edward and I just went to his room and listened to music from his huge stereo and massive collection of CDs. We also talked about random stuff and lied on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Even though we weren't doing anything exceptionally outgoing, it was the perfect way to spend the day.

Until Rose's and Alice's announcement.


	14. Fun Surprises?

**AN: Hey everyone! I know I've been gone for ages. But school is **_**almost **_**over and the teachers all decided that now would be prime time for tests and projects. But have no fear, it's almost the holidays so maybe I'll be able to update more. Then again, it's the holidays… We'll just have to wait and see. **

**Also, just to give you a heads up, the end is near. Only a few more chapters and then it'll be done… It's so sad…**

**Please review at the bottom. Because I love it when you do :)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch. 14

Bpov

"Everyone, please gather in the living room. We have an important announcement." Alice called.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I whined.

"Sure we do. Or else Alice will come up here and pull us by our hair down the stairs. And that would hurt way more than going down somewhat willingly." Edward reasoned.

"Fine." I acquiesced. The sooner this is over, the better.

He took my hand and led me out the door and down the stairs to the living room. Jasper and Emmett were already seated beside their girlfriends.

"So as you all know, we have gathered you here to tell you something," I rolled my eyes, could Alice be anymore formal. _Crap._ Alice was being formal. This can only mean one thing… "We're having a party tonight! And everyone in the eleventh and twelfth grades is invited. Alice and Rose were clapping their hands in excitement.

"Why are we having a party tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Because Esme and Carlisle are out." Rose replied.

"I don't think Esme would like people trashing her house." Edward put in.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Half of him was thinking of Esme and the other half of me. He knew how much I hated parties and dancing.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, giving him a silent thank you.

Alice gave me a mischievous smile. She also knew what Edward was up to.

"That's alright. I've already talked with her. She just said to put all the special ornaments out of harms way and to have fun."

Damn Alice and her sneakyness. "Well, I really don't feel well. Maybe I should just go home." This was my last try of getting out of this soon-to-be mess.

Rose came and sat beside me and leaned into me to whisper in my ear so that only I could hear. "You wouldn't want to leave Edward here. All alone. With all those girls who would love the chance to dance, date, hang out all alone with him, would you?"

I glared at her. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward anymore. Because I did. I just didn't like the rest of the girls in my class. I leaned at bit more into Edward, and he looked at me curiously. I assume he was trying to figure out what Rosalie had said.

"Fine, I'll stay here." I said reluctantly.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward started. "I could take you home if you don't feel well."

"No, that's okay. I feel fine."

Before he could say anything, Alice pulled me up.

"Great, we'll get ready. Boys, go get dressed. We only have an hour."

I was dragged into out guest room and was sat in the chair. Rose, Alice and I shared a guest room when we came here. It was only for us. We even kept some of our clothes here. Even though this is our room, we sometimes sleep elsewhere. Like last night.

The makeover began as usual, but this time I got an outfit put on as well. It was a purple baby doll top with a sparkly gold band around the middle with jeans. I also had on purple ballet flats and a big chunky gold necklace. My hair was down and it looked like Alice and Rose hadn't done too much with it. In reality, they took about half an hour, but it still looked really pretty.

They looked gorgeous as always and we were ready to go downstairs to start the party.

"I'll go first, then Rose, then Bella. Edward is going to be speechless when he sees you Bella!" Alice said.

Rosalie was nodding her head as we got arranged beside the staircase.

Alice went down, Rose followed, and then it was my turn.

I tried to be graceful as I walked down the stairs, looking at my feet. I made it down to the bottom and looked up at Edward. He looked dazed and was staring at me. I blushed and started to walk forward, but tripped on thin air. He caught me before I fell and just stared into my eyes…

I forgot to breathe.


	15. The End

**AN: Merry Christmas!! To those who celebrate it, that is. Or Happy Kwanza, which I think starts tomorrow, or Happy Chanukah which I think is happening or happened. If you don't celebrate those, then Happy whatever you celebrate. Or Happy Holidays. That could work, too. **

**So, this is the last chapter :( I decided to combine the last two into one. The last one would have been **_**way **_**too short by itself. Anyway, I hoped you liked the story and thank you to all who reviewed and hung out with Bella and Edward through till the end. **

**Please review at the bottom for one last time. I would really appreciate it. **

**And I'm working on a new story, I don't know what it'll be called or when it'll be posted, but I'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Also the title ****The Way We Were**** is from a song and a movie. **

Ch. 15

Bpov

We were just staring into each other's eyes until Emmett decided to ruin the moment and gag.

"Could you two be anymore lovey-dovey?"

I blushed and looked away.

"Like you and Rose never do that!" Alice said.

"Well," Emmett hesitated. He and Rose did do that. "You and Jasper do it too!"

"Whatever. At least I'm not ashamed of it."

She turned and stared into Jasper's eyes and smiled. They were slowly going into their own world. I had to look away at how intimate their moment was.

"Neither am I." Emmett said stubbornly. He turned and tried to imitate Alice by looking into Rose's eyes, but she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever Em." She smirked and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that we've all had our 'moments', there are people at the door." Edward said as the doorbell rang.

Alice ran to answer it and let them in. The first group included Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Conner, and Lauren.

Everyone started mingling, but Mike kept staring at me, which was a bit creepy. I thought I made it clear that I didn't like him Edward noticed and put his arm protectively around my waist and I leaned into him. Mike frowned a little, but didn't stop staring at me.

As more and more people arrived, the music started and people began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked.

"I can't dance. Surely you must know that by now."

"It's all in the leading." He said simply. With that he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I sighed as he put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We swayed to the music and he moved us around the room.

After a while I started to relax. I guess it wasn't so bad. If Edward weren't here, it would be awful, so it was all thanks to him I didn't hate this.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

Edward smiled. "You see. Aren't you glad you stayed?"

I looked around at all the girls who were staring at Edward, and then at me with jealousy. I remembered what Rose had said to me earlier. Yes, I was definitely happy to be here.

"Yes." I replied. His smile widened.

When the song ended, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I dance with her?" Mike asked.

"She has a name, and it's not my decision. Ask _Bella._" Edward said coldly.

Mike looked at me. "Can I dance with you?"

I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Umm… No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dancing with Edward right now."

"Can't you stop?"

"Uh, no." I raised my eyebrow. Who did he think he was to come over here and ruin my night?

"It's not like you can't dance with other people. He's not your boyfriend."

"Actually, yes he is."

"What? But…he…I…I thought _we _were going out! Haven't all those weeks meant anything to you?" I could tell he was to break Edward and I up.

I looked quickly back at Edward, making sure he knew that Mike was lying. He did. He smiled at me and held me closer.

"No, because I haven't talked to you in two years up until golf. And I believe we had a fight."

"That happens to all couples." He protested.

"I'm not dancing with you an I would appreciate it if you left."

He scowled at Edward once more then stomped out.

"I wonder why he wanted to dance with me?" I said.

"Bella, who doesn't want to dance with you? You look beautiful tonight, as always." He smiled his crooked grin.

I blushed. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I looked back up, and he kissed my cheek. I blushed again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked.

"Okay." I replied.

We left the house quickly without Alice or Rose seeing, and walked to the park. We sat down on the bench before we began talking again.

"Bella," Edward started. "I've told you how much I like you. But I don't know if you know how much that really is."

I didn't say anything. What was he on about? Of course I know how much he likes me; we're going out.

"What I mean is, lately, I've been having more than only liking feelings for you."

If you hear this out of context, it sounds kind of funny, but now it sounded really serious. And I have to admit; I was kind of wondering what was happening.

"Bella, I think I'm in love with you."

My face froze, and I paled. What? Since when? But then I got to thinking of all the times we'd spent together, the good and the bad times. The times we'd laughed and cried. When we were little and as we grew up. And I began to think I loved him, too. I just needed to hear it first to know that you could love at this age. My parents had gotten married young, and were in love, I guess. But then why did they get a divorce? I never knew. I guess I thought they didn't actually love each other; that you couldn't love someone so young. But, being with Edward made me realize that you could. It's possible, because I'm experiencing it right now.

I touched his face. He had gone white when I had thinking I didn't love him.

"I love you, too." I said.

I watched as his eyes grew brighter and then he leaned into me and kissed me.

And so began the exciting journey of life and love for Edward and I and we never again thought about the way we were because that is merely the way we are.


End file.
